


Baby Boy

by LeftSponge



Series: Spardacest Week [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Baby Boy Nero, Bottom Nero (Devil May Cry), Butt Plugs, Daddy Dom Dante, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Incest, Light Dom/sub, Love, M/M, Mostly just the Plug, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys, Smut, Top Dante, Toys, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Vibrators, kinky bastards, porn with minor plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 01:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18650161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeftSponge/pseuds/LeftSponge
Summary: Dante's been away on a long job and Nero has been missing his Daddy, so when he gets a text saying that Dante's coming home Nero wants to make sure he has everything prepped and ready for when he finally does.---Or Nero and Dante are kinky bastard's and have missed each other a lot.





	Baby Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of Spardacest week.  
> Prompt: Making Daddy Proud + Toys (Kinda)  
> We need more Kinky fic's for My boys!  
> Any mistakes are my own R.I.P

Nero sat patiently on the floor of him and Dante’s shared bedroom. His knees ached slightly from sitting on them for so long but he didn’t want to risk anything, he knew Dante would be home any minute, and wanted to make sure that he was sitting nice and pretty, just the way his daddy liked. 

He had gotten the text from Dante that he would be home within the hour and to ‘be ready.’ After doing this so many times, Nero knew precisely what that meant. He had gotten up from the couch, took a quick shower to make sure he was nice and clean. Taking the time to properly stretch himself as well to speed up the process. After his shower, Nero made his way upstairs. He took great care in picking out what stuffed animal he would be snuggled up with once he and Dante were finished ‘Playing' this time choosing a white teddy bear Dante had won him at a fair. It was one of his personal favorites and always brought him comfort, especially when Dante would be gone on long jobs. It also usually got him the most praise when it was noticed, and Dante always noticed. He made sure to place it onto the dresser next to his pajamas that consisted of an old, faded, band tee of Dante’s and a pair of shorts all neatly folded and ready.

He quickly sped through the rest of his preparations, setting the bottle of lube and tissues onto the nightstand and dragging the circular black throw rug in front of the bed for him to sit comfortably on while he waited. Once everything was complete, and he double checked his to-do list he made his way over to their shared dresser, opening up the very top drawer and shifting a few loose articles of lingerie around his fingers finally made contact with cool leather. 

He pulled the object in question out of the drawer, a bright pink collar with a silver ring in the front, the leather thick and durable, it had to be. Nero’s cheeks turned a soft pink when he finally put it on, looping the leather through the buckle in the back, and testing to make sure it was comfortable. Once on, he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and couldn’t help but admire the way he looked with it on. 

He remembered the day it came in the mail, Dante had been dejected, originally ordering a dark blue he was surprised the one that came was bright pink. Nero hadn’t cared, he was happy to have one in general, and he had Dante immediately put it on him and was quickly hauled upstairs shortly after. 

After putting on the collar he pulled out a plug from the drawer, coating it in a generous amount of lube from the table before climbing up onto the mattress and slipping the smooth silicone into his stretched entrance. He didn't know how long it would take for Dante to get home and he really wanted to make sure all the preparation in the shower didn't go to waste. Once fully sheathed inside him, Nero took a moment to get used to the intrusion before finally climbing off the mattress and making his way over to the rug. 

\---

Nero ran his fingers over the rug beneath him, it was soft and cushy, one of the best things he had bought considering sitting on the wood floor for long periods was terrible. Regardless Dante still would use that as a punishment if he was bad, and Nero was bad often. He heard the faint sound of the front door open from downstairs, squirming slightly in anticipation. Straightening up his back, he sat quietly and listened to every sound from the floor beneath him, the sound of heavy boots trudge up each step and near the bedroom door. 

The doorknob turned, and the old wood creaked open as Dante stepped inside. Nero was the first thing his eyes locked onto, and he gave him a soft smile that always made Nero’s heart flutter. “Hey, Baby boy,” He said softly, closing the door behind him. “Hi, Daddy…” Nero said with a blush his heart beating hard in his chest at the nickname.

Dante dropped his duffle bag onto the floor by the door, quickly shrugging out of his red coat and hung it up on the back of the door. Nero waited patiently for him to finish, his attention on Dante the entire time. Dante placed Ebony and Ivory onto a nearby shelf, draping the holster on top of them unceremoniously and his gloves for good measure. It was only then that he crossed the room and approached Nero, his eyes taking in the others nude form.

Dante let out a long whistle looking Nero up and down “Look at you, sitting all nice and pretty for me” He always made Nero feel small like this and Nero was only slightly smaller than him, it caused a shiver to run up his spine. Dante sat and admired him for a long time before finally clearing the space between them. He crouched down and cupped Nero’s cheek with his hand, and the younger couldn’t help the sigh that escaped his lips as he leaned into his touch. “You told me to be ready… and that's what I did” He sighed out nuzzling against the other's palm. 

Dante looked away from Nero, his eyes landing on the dresser first and then the nightstand, Inspecting to make sure he had completed all of his tasks. His Icy blue eye’s only landing back onto the other once his inspection was complete. He hooked a finger under the leather of the collar, giving it a slight tug to make sure it wasn't to tight on Nero before releasing it and gently stroking the others cheek. “Wow baby, you did so good, even made sure to do all your chores.” Nero nodded quickly and let out a soft sigh. “Did I make you proud Daddy?” he mumbled, his cheeks turning a deeper shade of pink as the words left his mouth. Dante rubbed his chin and let out a ‘hmm’ in mock contemplation, Nero pouted ever so slightly, waiting for his response. Letting out a soft laugh Dante leaned in close, stroking his lover's cheek “Of course I am” He said softly, closing the distance between them and capturing his lips in a deep kiss, which Nero accepted greedily. 

Dante slipped his hands under Nero’s legs, giving the backs of his thighs a soft squeeze only to scoop him up and stand in one swift motion. Without hesitation, Nero wrapped his legs around Dante’s waist and his arms around his neck, sighing into the kiss while strong arms carried him over to the bed. 

He was lowered onto the mattress, the bed dipping slightly under their shared weight, calloused hands held his hips flush against Dante’s and Nero couldn’t help but let out a soft moan against his lover's lips. Dante was the one to break the kiss, his pupils blown wide as he looked down at Nero, the other in a very similar state. Nero smiled up at him, and Dante couldn’t help but lean down and nuzzle against his cheek. “You're being so cute today baby, how did I get so lucky” He mumbled, peppering Nero’s jaw with light kisses. 

Nero let out a soft chuckle, simply tilting his head to the side to give Dante better access. “Dunno, I guess I Just missed you so much.” He sighed out, fingers gently weaving into the other's hair. “I know… A week is brutal, but I don’t want to start taking shorter jobs if that means I get to miss out on this.” Dante teased against the smooth skin of Nero’s neck. Nero let out a sad whine that caught Dante’s attention and made him sit his head up. “C’ mon baby, daddies only teasing” giving his lover a reassuring smile. Nero huffed and continued to pout beneath him. “Well, maybe it’s cause your not around enough that I’m such a brat all the time” He grumbled. 

His only response was a tsk while calloused hands slipped up from his hips and began tickling Nero’s sides. Nero Burst into laughter, kicking and flailing against Dante, the others body weight keeping him pinned securely to the mattress. “Dante!” Nero whined in between laughs, and Dante laughed along with him. “If you want to be a brat so much you deserve to get punished.” He said as a grin spread across his lips. 

There was only so much tickling Nero could handle, and when Dante had finally decided the other had enough, he sat up off of him and let go of his sides. Nero lay panting; tears welled up in the corners of his eye’s as his chest heaved. Dante couldn’t imagine a more beautiful sight than that of the scene laid out before him. 

As Nero took a breather from the onslaught Dante used the time to quickly strip himself of his clothes, toeing out of his boots and socks as he slipped off his shirt and unbuckled his pants. Once fully undressed and Nero’s breathing going back to normal Dante crawled onto the edge of the bed and reached his hand out to gently stroke Nero’s thigh, fingers trailing up pale skin only stopping to lightly trace the outlines of a few scars left there from fights forgotten. “Let's talk about work later, right now, all I want to worry about is giving you a reward for being so good, and I have a surprise for you.” 

Nero let out a soft sigh, absentmindedly spreading his thighs further apart feeling the other's fingers trace the curve of his inner thigh. “When do I get to know what my Suprise is?” Nero asked, his breath hitching in his throat when Dante’s hand was mear inches from his length. “In a little bit, but first let Daddy take care of you baby.” Nero nodded eagerly, laying his head back against the bed. “Good boy” Dante murmured, his hand ghosting across his skin. 

Nero’s cock twitched slightly, the tip leaking pre-cum as he let out a shaky sigh. Calloused fingers wrapped themselves gently around the base of Nero’s length, Dante’s hand giving him a few light strokes all while leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to his thigh. Nero shuddered, feeling his heart rate increase at the sudden attention. “Dante…” He whimpered, not realizing how much he missed the touch of his lover until that moment. Dante continued his slow pace, reveling in the soft sighs and noises that slipped past Nero’s lips, It was always hard to believe that Nero, his usually brash, loud-mouthed, hot-headed lover could become so docile and sweet under his touch. He felt a swell in his chest knowing that this was a side meant only for him.

Dante’s mouth continued downward, his hands sliding up Nero’s shaft to tease and rub at the leaking slit while he mouthed the base. He normally liked to indulge in foreplay heavily with Nero, draw things out, but after his last job, and the need becoming increasingly evident, he barely cared. 

Nero let out a soft moan at the feeling of his lover's tongue against his cock, he reached down to curl his fingers into Dante’s silver locks, but those eyes looked up and met his own, fixing him in place as Dante pulled his mouth away. “Ah-ah-ah, You know the rules, hands up till I say, or I’ll have to take up the time to make sure you can’t move them.” Nero glared down at Dante defiantly, weighing the pros and cons of his actions. He really wanted to touch Dante but waiting even longer for this was something he refused to do any longer. 

With a huff, he put his arms above his head and kept them there. “Good Boy, Nero” Dante practically purred, giving Nero a smirk as his hand slid back down his cock, giving the base a light squeeze as he leaned down and engulfed Nero’s full length in one go. Nero’s eyes fluttered closed, and he let out a whine, his voice laced with need feeling the warmth of Dante’s mouth around his length. 

Dante used his free hand to hold Nero’s hips in place as he began to slowly bob his head up and down, his tongue sliding along his shaft with each rise and fall of the elder’s head. “Daddy… it feels so good” Nero called out, his breath coming out shaky and uneven. Dante kept up his slow yet steady pace, occasionally taking the other's cock out of his mouth to tease the slit with his tongue, earning him an array of pretty noises from the younger beneath him.

Only when Nero said he was getting close did Dante release the others cock from his mouth with a soft popping noise. Nero looked up at Dante with half-lidded eyes and watched as he licked his lips in an almost predatory fashion, making a shiver run down his spine. Dante rested his hands on Nero's thighs and shifted them apart further eye's looking down to what lied in between them. 

At this angle he could see nestled between Nero's cheeks was the flat base belonging to one of Nero's plugs. "I wanted to be ready for you," Nero mumbled quietly, his face flushed a deep shade of red. "I see that baby, you made sure to think of everything~" he purred. His hand came towards the base of the plug, locking around the smooth silicone and slowly started Inching it out of him. Nero gripped the bed sheets beneath him, his walls clenching down tight as Dante slipped it out. Once fully drawn from Nero, Dante brought it up and looked at it curiously. "Is this the bigger one?" He asked with a smirk. Nero could only nod a response and look away while Dante placed the plug onto the bed next to them. 

"Your such a good boy, showing Daddy how much you missed him." Dante couldn't help but feel a tug at his heart, the Idea of Nero prepping everything, including himself for when Dante got home out of nothing but excitement and anticipation made him feel happy. "I always miss you… I want to keep showing you If that's okay?" Nero's words were hesitant, and Dante offered him a reassuring smile. "Of course you can, c'mere" Nero nodded quickly and sat up in front of Dante who promptly pulled him close and captured his lips in a kiss. It was long and passionate, their tongue's sliding against one another while Dante's hands roamed over the expanse of Nero's back and rear. They only ceased their actions when air became necessary, Nero panting while Dante nipped and nibbled at the flesh of his skin.

"I want to take care of you to Daddy," Nero whispered against the shell of Dante's ear, and it was his turn to shiver. "Oh yeah, baby, how do you want to do that." He asked, delivering a hard nip to Nero's jaw as the last word left his mouth. Nero sighed as he licked the shell of Dante's ear. "I want to taste Daddy's cock in my mouth, make it all good and wet for you" Dante's breath hitched in his throat, his cock twitched at Nero's words, and he suddenly became very aware of his neglected manhood. 

"I missed you so much. I missed the way you feel, the way you taste." Nero sighed, keeping his hands at his sides as he spoke, making sure he didn't break any rules unless Dante told him he could. "Fuck baby boy, that sounds so good" Nero let out a soft hum, his lips pressing soft kisses to Dante's stubble-covered jaw. "Do I have permission to touch?" He asked softly. Dante only nodded and watched with bated breath as Nero kissed his way down his toned chest towards his aching cock. 

Nero slowly sunk down, his hands ghosting across Dante's sides, he kissed and nipped his way down, showing in his own way how much he appreciated his lover's body. He wanted Dante to feel worshiped when they were like this, he was everything to Nero, and he wasn't the best at conveying it all the time. He continued his descent, only stopping when he reached the mound of soft, silver hair that sat at the base of Dante's thick cock. 

He buried his nose into it and inhaled Dantes scent, his natural musk making his own cock twitch. Nero didn't linger for long, he brought his hand up to the base of Dante's cock, wrapping around his girth he began to work it slowly. His other hand reached beneath him, taking his sack in hand, he fondled it, giving it a gentle squeeze as he leaned down to kiss the tip of Dante's aching cock. 

"You're always so big Daddy" he purred, sticking his tongue out he licked the slit, reveling in the taste of the elder's pre-cum. "So hard" he murmured as he slipped the tip into his mouth, taking it in inch by inch. Dante let out a low groan, his eyes locking with Nero's as he watched his length disappear into the heat of his mouth. "It's all for you baby," he sighed out, bringing his hand down to rest on top of Nero's head. 

Nero let out a moan against Dante's shaft, his tongue sliding across every inch that entered his mouth. Once he got as much of Dante into his mouth that he could, Nero relaxed his jaw and began bobbing his head up and down, trailing his tongue across the vein on the underside just the way Dante liked. He stared up at Dante the entire time, Neros gaze never once leaving his.

Strong fingers took hold of Nero's short hair, setting the youngers pace to be a little faster pulling and pushing his head up and down. Nero didn't mind, loving the feeling of his Daddy deep in his throat. Dante groaned out words of encouragement as Nero took more and more of the hunter's shaft every time he was pushed down. "Look how good you take my cock baby boy, like you were meant for it, so perfect just for me" Dante murmured, shuddering every time he felt Nero's tongue make a pass over his head. 

It wasn't long until Dante could feel his orgasm building, as badly as he wanted to cum down his lover's throat he didn't want their fun to end, so he instead tugged lightly on Nero's hair and pulled him off his shaft. Nero whined but let himself be pulled off, looking up at Dante his pupils wide, and lips swollen. "You did so good Nero." Dante murmured, his hand gently petting the others cheek "I think it's time I showed you your surprise." 

He let go of Nero, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead and shifted off the bed, walking towards the duffle bag. He leaned over and picked it up, and Nero gave Dante a quizzical look. As he brought it over to the bed, he gave Nero a reassuring smile, placing it down on the mattress next to Nero. Dante unzipped the bag and rummaged through it a bit "Ah, here they are" he mumbled, pulling a few paper bags from the bottom of the duffle. "So, we don't have the most in terms of toys, and there was this great fetish shop in the town my last job was in, I thought I would pick us up some things" 

Nero's blush deepened and he crawled closer to the bags "Go ahead take a look, if there is anything you don't think you will like let me know, I kinda went overboard." He confessed, his hand rubbing the back of his neck. Nero began opening the bags, pulling out their contents. They held a small array of Dildo's and Vibrators in varying colors, sizes and shapes, he immediately took an interest in the large skin colored one that resembled an actual Penis but couldn't help his embarrassment and quickly put it off to the side with the others. 

Among the other bags were a cock ring that Dante had expressed Nero would be seeing a lot of if he was bad and a few more discreet toys like a vibrating pill and an inflatable plug? Nero didn't fully understand that one but Dante had said he went a bit over the top. 

Nero reached over and wrapped his arms tightly around Dantes' neck. "You kinky bastard, I love them all," he muttered as he felt Dante wrap his arms around him. "Hush, besides your one to talk baby boy." Nero leaned in a pressed a chaste kiss to Dante's mouth, catching his bottom lip between his teeth. "Since you've been so good, and had to wait so long for me to get home you can pick anything out that you want us to play with," Dante said, lowering his hands to rest on Nero's hips. "Really?" Nero turned his head to look at the pile of goodies and thought for a long moment. "Yup, whichever one you want Daddy to use on you," 

Nero thought for a long moment, turning his head back to Dante and nuzzling his head under his chin. He reached his hand between them and took hold of Dante's cock, giving it a squeeze. "I'll pick out a new one later, right now I want this one" Dante's breath hitched in his throat, and he bucked his hips forward into Nero's touch. "I had a feeling you would say that" he murmured, pulling Nero in for a deep kiss while his fingers dipped into the cleft of Nero's ass and slowly teased his entrance. "I'm gonna make you feel so good, baby~" He purred "On your hands and knees for me" he whispered, releasing his grip on Nero. 

Without hesitation Nero turned around, his ass facing Dante and his hips raised. He propped himself up on his elbows, craning his head to look back at Dante. He felt Dante's hands on his rear, feeling one hand spread his cheeks apart while a finger slipped itself into his hole. "Wow you really are all nice and ready for me" Dante murmured, sliding a second finger in, and then a third with little to no resistance. 

A deep moan escaped Nero's lips, and he rocked back against them slightly. "Please, Daddy, I want you so bad…" he whined out, his voice raising an octave as he felt Dante's fingers thrust in and out of him. "Mmmm I want you to baby, I just wanted to make sure I could fit" He slipped his finger out of the pre-lubed hole, turning and reaching towards the nightstand to grab the half-empty bottle that sat there. 

Dante squirted a generous amount onto his hand, using it to slick himself up, a sigh escaping his lips as he gave himself a few quick strokes. He deposited the bottle on the bed next to them, scooting closer he took hold of Nero's hips with one hand and used the other to line himself up. "You ready for me, Baby?" Nero nodded with enthusiasm, his ass wiggling ever so slightly in invitation. "Fill me up Daddy" he moaned, his voice laced with need.

Dante leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to the small of Nero's back before pushing forward, the head of his cock slipping past the tight ring of muscle into the heat of Nero's body. He let out a deep groan his eyes shutting on their own as Nero took in every inch of his length. "Fuck, you feel so good" He huffed once he was fully sheathed inside of his lover. 

Nero clenched his walls tight around Dantes cock moaning as every inch slipped in, his own leaking copious amounts of pre-cum onto the sheets beneath him. "Daddy, I'm so full, better than any toy, I missed you so much" He babbled out, his heart beating heavy in his chest as he waited for Dante to move. It took Dante a brief moment to calm himself down, but once he was sure he wouldn't cum within the next thrust, he pulled himself out, leaving the tip in only to quickly thrust his hips forward and watch his cock disappear into Nero. 

Nero let out a loud moan, the breath being taken from his lungs as Dante set the pace. There was time for slow, they had all night for that, but right now their combined need for one another was too great. Dante set their pace, his hips moving at a fast rate, occasionally taking himself out only to slam back in and make Nero see stars. Nero was no better, he pushed back hard against Dante's force, reveling in the feeling of his lover's cock. Nero continued his absent-minded babbling as each thrust brought him bliss, Dante mumbling words of encouragement against his lovers back, their bodies moving in perfect synch as if made for one another.

Dante wrapped his fingers around Nero's cock, pumping him in unison with his thrusts, turning the younger into nothing more than a mess of whines and moans. At the pace, they were going and their pent up desire it wasn't long before Nero was crying out Dante's name, his cock twitching sporadically as he spilled his seed onto the bed and Dantes Hand. 

Dante took that as his cue to hurry things along and thrust deeper and harder into Nero with mindless abandon until he fell over the edge and filled Nero with his cum. Nero collapsed onto the Bed, Dante slipping out of him briefly only to collapse onto the bed next to him. They laid there panting, Nero scooting over into the elder's arms as Dante stroked his hair, damp with sweat. He peppered gentle kisses against Nero's jaw only stopping to share long, languid kisses with his lover. "Stop taking long jobs" Nero muttered against Dante's chest as they laid there in their post-coital bliss. Dante nodded in agreement, "Yeah, I know, I can't stand to be away from you that long anymore, I need my baby boy close to me." He said softly against his hair. "I love you, Daddy…" Nero whispered, his hand reaching for Dante's free one and interlocking their fingers. "I love you too, Baby.” 

It wasn’t long before the two of them came down from their high, Dante being the first to get up, reaching over to the nightstand he used the tissues to clean himself and Nero. He quickly disposed of the tissues in the bathroom trash can once he was complete.

Nero sat up on the bed as Dante re-entered the room, watching him gracelessly shove all the toys back into the duffle bag to be dealt with later just to get them off the bed. “I think you did go a bit overboard,” Nero said, a soft smile on his lips. “Yeah, yeah, Don’t worry, they're going to get used.” He said with a wink, and Nero’s face turned a bright shade of pink. Afterward, Dante grabbed Nero’s stuffed animal from the dresser, the one he picked brought a soft smile to the elders face. He didn’t bother with the clothes, having the feeling they would only get in the way later on and made his way back to the bed. “Here you go, baby, Do you need any water?” 

Nero shook his head, taking the stuffed bear in his arms and hugging it close to his chest. “No, Daddy, I just want you.” Dante nodded leaning down he pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead and climbed next to him, wrapping Nero up in his arms and then grabbing the quilt at the end of the bed and draping it over them. Nero instantly snuggled close to Dante, his head positioned under Dante’s chin, letting out a soft sigh when hands rubbed small circles against his back. 

“The weird inflatable one.” Nero murmured against Dante’s skin. “Huh?” Dante said, confusion evident in his voice. Nero chuckled, pressing a soft kiss to the hollow of his throat. “That’s the next toy I pick.” He mumbled again, and Dante couldn’t help but laugh, knowing the two of them were in for a wild night.

**Author's Note:**

> Been a second since Ive wrote some porn, I can feel the rust! 
> 
> I need Danero Friends Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Day62481825) & on [Tumblr](https://atomicsponges.tumblr.com/)


End file.
